A New Body a New Life
by gracybaby1997
Summary: Bakura becomes a woman what will she do will everything go OK will Mariku still love her lets find out psychoshipping


Chapter 1 A New Body a New Life.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I had gotten my new body about a week ago there was just one problem it was a woman's body and I don't know how to tell my lover Mariku I'm scared for the second time in my life the first time was when I was 6 years old watching my family being killed, anyway how am I going to tell him, my Hikari Ryou was shocked at first but quickly got over it and was happy that I came back which was surprising I mean why would he want me around I've caused him so much trouble when we were sharing a body Ryou's friends know I'm back but they haven't seen me yet which I'm glad of because I'm a woman what's also surprising is that Yugi and the friendship crew want to see me and try and be friends. I fall back on my bed listening downstairs where they're talking when all of a sudden I hear Joey Wheelers voice yells.

"That's it I wanna see Bakura right now and none of ya are going to stop me!" Joey yelled.

I quickly got up as I heard footsteps coming toward my room and locked the door as fast as I possibly could then Joey tried turning the knob and then proceeded to bang on the door trying to break it down.

"Hey open this door right now I wanna see ya so open up!" Joey yelled though the door still banging.

"Go away because I don't wanna see you or the friendship crew!" I yell back.

Just then I hear the door come off the hinges I turn around to see Joey looking at me as soon as I turn around Joey's eyes go wide and his mouth drops and he runs downstairs screaming something as soon as he gets to the living room Tristan grabs him.

"What's wrong with you I mean seriously what'd Bakura do to you?" Tristan said

"He's a WOMAN!" Joey yelled

"Get ahold of yourself man Bakura's no woman." Tristan yelled back

Tristan proceeds to go to my room as soon as he's in the doorway I look at him rather mad.

"Sorry for coming in like this but Joey thinks you're a woman." He said then his eyes go to my chest and he yells "You are a WOMAN!"

I sigh going downstairs to ask Ryou what he did with my blankets because I just want to hide under them right now, once in the living room everyone except Ryou is shocked.

"Ryou what'd you do to my covers and you guys stop looking at me like that!" I said rather irritated.

"There in the washer and dryer they were dirty so I thought I'd clean them for you." Ryou answered

I then go back in my room and fix my door once fixed I go crawl in bed and start to fall asleep with my door locked when my cell phone rang I picked it up

"Hello"

"Hey Bakura it's Mariku you wanna hang out?"

"No thank you I'm tired how about never."

"What do you mean by never?"

"Simple as in I don't want to see you ever again Goodbye."

I hung up about 30 minutes later my cell phone rang again I answered it again

"Hello"

"Look I don't care if you are a woman I love you and I always will"

"Goodbye forever Mariku."

I hung up again this time falling asleep next thing I know Ryou's shaking me and I wake up

"What do you want Ryou can't you see I'm tired?"

"It's Mariku he's in the hospital he got hurt I don't know how though!" Ryou said

My eyes widen and I rush out of bed dragging Ryou along with me to the car tears start to fall down my cheeks we got in the car.

"Drive Ryou DRIVE!" I yell at him since I don't have a driver's license yet I'm working on it though.

We soon arrive at the hospital and I rush in kindly asking the lady where Mariku Ishtar is.

"Mariku Ishtar he's in room 2046 on the second floor."

"Thank you so much come on Ryou."

Ryou and I arrive at my one true love Mariku's room we slowly walk in just in case he's sleeping and he's awake he notices me and narrows his eyes dangerously.

"What do want Bakura?" he asks me

"What do you mean by that I was worried about you can't you see I'm close to tears you idiot what'd you do to get this banged up anyway Huh?"

Mariku saw the hurt expression on my face and saw I really was close to tears he then asks Ryou if he could talk to me alone Ryou only nods and leaves.

"Why are you worried about me last time I checked you didn't want to see me ever again." He asks me

"I was just mad and upset that I'm a woman now and was afraid you'd reject me I mean you don't seem to be interested in women you know." I answer

"Bakura I don't care if you're a woman I'll love you no matter what" he says

I walk over to Mariku's side and softly cry into his chest careful not to hurt him, his eyes widen slightly about the fact I was crying then I hold on to him a little tighter than before.

"Bakura please let go you're hurting me!" he yelped and let out a sigh of relief that I let go.

"Sorry" I said putting my face in my hands crying a little harder that I hurt him.

"Bakura calm down you didn't kill me I'm fine." he said

"OK what'd you do to get like this?" I ask

"My hikari Malik got angry at me again but this time stabbed me in the stomach." He told me

My eyes widen in slight fear was what he said true? I gritted my teeth in anger next and said I'll see him tomorrow and then I left dragging Ryou home, once home I told Ryou I'm going out for a bit, I left, before Ryou could say another word and headed off to the club/bar near our apartment I was going to try to murder Malik but then again I didn't feel like getting arrested again even though he hurt my only love then I realized that I could get him arrested so I went outside and called the police I told them what happened, gave them the address, went back in the club/bar when someone Took my hand a started dragging me I tried to get free from whoever it was only to be knocked out into the black, I wake up in what looks to be my apartment and Ryou staring at me.

"Good you're finally awake Bakura." He says happily

"Ugh what happened last thing I remember is someone dragging me."

"I went to the bar to go get you because that's where you go when you're upset and this pervert guy was trying to take you home with him, you know rape you but I stopped him." Ryou answered

"SAY WHAT!" I screamed

"Calm down Kura."

I did my best to calm down, when I did I got out of bed and something shocked me and I screamed then fell down to the floor blacking out again the last thing I hear is Ryou calling my name I wake up again this time in the hospital, Ugh come on, I hate hospitals

"Hey she's awake" I hear Ryou say

"Now why did I black out this time?" I asked

"There not sure yet you blacked out about a week ago." Ryou told me

Just then the nurses came in along with the doctor and were getting ready to tell what was wrong with me.

"Let's see Ms. Bakura, apparently the reason you kept blacking out was this little device that was attach under you shirt where your heart is, we found out it kept shocking you as hard as it could till the point you black out, if we didn't find it and it kept shocking, you would've died." Is what the doctor said

"You didn't leave it on did you you've got no right to put her in danger you IDEOTS!" Mariku yelled

"Of Coarse we didn't leave it in if we left it in she would've died by tomorrow." the nurse yelled back

"Guys I'm alive, now could you please stop yelling you're giving me a headache." I said rather annoyed

"Sorry" was the reply

"Anyway you can go home tomorrow." Was what the doctor said to me.

Ryou jumps up and down happy I'm okay now and I can come home tomorrow I giggle a little at my hikari while Mariku comes up to me after the doctor and nurses left and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips

"You really don't mind that I'm a woman now?" I ask him

"Of coarse not I like you better this way I'll love you no matter what." Was Mariku's answer

I smile at him with happiness in my eyes that he still loved me then I hear the friendship gang and my smile turned into a frown Mariku saw this.

"What's wrong Kura?" he asks me but before I could reply they walk in.

"There you are Bakura we were worried, what happened, Ryou said you were knocked out for a week?" Yugi said as I look away from everyone "I guess I'm not gonna get an answer"

It was the next day and I was on my way home with Mariku and Ryou, I was so glad to get out of that hospital but something was on my mind someone tried to basically murder me and I wanted to find out who and why, pretty soon I wasn't paying attention to anything except my thoughts on who tried to kill me, Mariku saw I was deep in thought and started wondering why, then we were home and Mariku pulled me out of my thought but just as he did it hit me on who it might be, Malik, Mariku's hikari I know he's jealous about Me and Mariku's relationship and that if he couldn't have me nether could Mariku so he must of tried to kill me.

"Kura we're home." Mariku says and snaps me out of my thoughts again.

"Huh… Oh OK let's go I'm hungry." I answer him

Mariku chuckles a little but takes me inside and we sit down and eat. About an hour later we're in the living room watching TV I zone out again deep in thought but Mariku has other plans for me and drags me to my room.

"Mariku what do you want?" I ask

"Well let me think oh yeah, WHY DO YOU KEEP ZONEING OUT!" he says rather angry

"Malik that's why he tried to kill you and I think he tried to kill me too." I snap

"Why would Malik try and kill you?"

"Because we both know he wants me to love him and not you so if he can't have me nobody can, Get the picture now?"

"Good point it makes sense now he tries to kill me so you'll come to him for comfort and fall in love with him, Then when his plan doesn't work he's tries to kill you so nether of us can have you." He says rather angry most likely at Malik.

Next month Mariku's fully healed now, and happy me and him can have sex now it was another day in the living room me, Mariku and my hikari Ryou are watching a horror Movie with tons of blood in it we were about 30 minutes in to the movie When Ryou fainted, me and Mariku finish the movie while Ryou lays unconscious on the floor he fell off the couch OK anyway when the horror movies over Mariku carried Ryou to his bedroom next me and him go to my room Mariku throws me on the bed and crawls on top of me and kisses me passionately tongues battling for dominates which he quickly won. He then rips off my shirt and shorts that I was wearing and unzipped his pants 'he always forgets to put on Boxers' I thought to myself, then without warning he slams in to me, I scream in pain and pleasure probably cause we haven't had sex since I became a woman, His slams getting faster and harder then he releases inside and falls on top of me I wrap my arms around him and snuggle in the crook of his neck and start to fall asleep.

"I love you, Mariku" were my last words as I slipped into darkness.

Mariku rolled off me, pulled out and dragged me closer. When I woke up Mariku was gone all that was left was a note.

"Bakura I left because my hikari's sister will be mad at me if I don't get home I'll see you tomorrow Ok oh I didn't get to say this since you were asleep but I love you too."

I'm a little upset that he left but didn't show it, I got up and got dressed then went to check on my hikari since he fainted during the movie he was awake now and shaking wait shaking?

"What's wrong my dear little hikari why are you shaking?" I ask

"Bakura I'm scarred." He says starting to cry

"Was it about the horror movie we watched?"

"Yes I had a bad dream that you got killed and that there was blood everywhere." He said sobbing

"Don't worry Ryou I'm not going anywhere so please calm down." I say sweetly

Ryou calms down about 5 minutes later he's breathing normally again I look around for a clock and finally found one it read 8:00 am. Exactly Mariku might be here soon.


End file.
